Wind Beneath My Wings (a video script)
by Tiffany
Summary: This is how I imagine a music video with this song would be.


The A-Team 

Title: Wind Beneath My WIngs - a video script  
By: Tiffany May Harrsch  
Rating: PG  
Content warning: Just som sap.  
Spoilers: There are scenes from all season.  
Summary: This is my idea of how a music video might go. Since I don't know how to make one, I plotted it out.   
Notes: * Thanks to my beta's: Sherry and Alison. * When I hear the song in my head, I hear Bette Midler's voice (though I have heard the song performed by Roger Whittaker and Sheena Easton as well). Considering the Team's taste in music (judging from some of the episodes), they would probably hear Sheena Easton's. *g*  
Feedback: Always, anykind. (I'll even take the flames just I can say I ever got them. ;-P)  
Disclaimer: The A-Team belong to Stephen J. Cannell. The scenes are taken from various episodes, written and directed by various people. I don't own the guys, and don't mean any infringements. The music and lyrics to Wind Beneath My Wings are by Larry Henley and Jeff Silbar, and used without permission. 

______________________________________ 

Wind Beneath My Wings   
A Video Script  
By Tiffany May Harrsch

**Opening Segment**

Setting: Fort Owen, stockade (Trial by Fire)  
Scene: Hannibal, Face, and BA stand against bars of their cells.   
Hannibal: I'm worried about Murdock.  
BA: What about Murdock?  
Face: I mean, as far as they're concerned he's just our chopper pilot.

**It must have been cold there in my shadow,**

Setting: LA Courier Express, archives room (Mexican Slayride)  
Scene: Zack shows Amy newspaper clippings of the team. Top clipping reads, "Three Commando Team Commit Hanoi Bank Robberies"

Setting: VA, Murdock's room (Firing Line)  
Scene: Nurse picks up one of the many newspapers on Murdock's bed, all with the same headline: "A-Team to be Executed".

**to never have sunlight on your face.**

Setting: VA, Richter's office (The Doctor is Out)  
Scene: Dr. Richter tries to get Murdock to talk about reality.   
Richter: start with the A-Team.  
Murdock: I don't know  
Richter and Murdock together: what you're talking about.

**You were content to let me shine, **

Setting: The set of Uncle Buckle-Up children's show (Uncle Buckle-Up)  
Scene: Hannibal finishes rehearsing as the bear. Murdock cheers his performance. 

**that's your way.**

Setting: Boxing ring (Champ!)  
Scene: Murdock gives BA a pep talk. 

**You always walked a step behind.**

Setting: San Marcos, saloon (Sheriffs of Rivertown)  
Scene: Face tells Murdock to watch his back, Murdock does.  
Murdock: Your back, it's looking good.

**So, I was the one with all the glory,**

Setting: Airport (The White Ballot)  
Scene: Face, as Joe Morgan, is greeted by the town as a hero come home. 

**while you were the one with all the strength. **

Setting: Carolina hills (Holiday in the Hills)  
Scene: The guys watch Murdock fly off in his ultra-light.  
BA: Man's crazy.  
Face: Yeah, but it's a good kind of crazy.

**A beautiful face without a name, **

Setting: Outside sheriff's office (Cowboy George)  
Scene: Murdock parts the crowd. He is dressed as a pregnant woman, and bats his eyes a lot.

Setting: Military base (Cup A' Joe)  
Scene: For scam to obtain an explosives sniffing dog, Murdock has on a metal mask and wearing long black, rubber gloves.

**for so long.**

Setting: Amazon, the found Lost City of Del Rio (The Bend in the River)  
Scene: Murdock hides behind old mask while teasing BA.

**A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

(Quick flash to each smile scene)

Setting: The watermelon grower's house, on the driveway (West Coast Turnaround)  
Scene: Murdock stands in the middle of the opposition's crowd, holding Billy's leash. He rocks on his feet and gives them his 'I'm crazy' smile.

Setting: San Marcos (Theory of Revolution)  
Scene: Murdock watches Face with a queer grin, just before proclaiming Face a Baying Wolf.

Setting: VA, doctor's office (The Beast in the Belly of a Boeing)  
Scene: Just after the doctor forces Murdock's release. Murdock smiles and bats his eyes at his doc after requesting the doctor to keep a room for him. 

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,**

Setting: Van (Cup A' Joe)  
Scene: While waiting for Murdock to sabotage a semi truck, Face talks animatedly of the many layers of Murdock.

Setting: Las Vegas, hotel room (The Rabbit Who Ate Las Vegas)  
Scene: Murdock turns and asks a mathematically technical question.   
Cut to scene: Face smiles at Murdock's knowledge. 

**and everything I would like to be?**

(Quick flash to each scene in this setting, then to next setting/scene)  
Setting: Crystal Lake, on the dock (Incident at Crystal Lake)  
Scene: Murdock fishes with dummy for company.  
Quick cut to scene: Face tries fishing with the dummy.

Setting: Apartment (Mind Games)  
Scene: Face has on Murdock's jacket, pretends to be Murdock.

**I can fly higher than an eagle,**

Setting: Warehouse (The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing)  
Scene: The team discusses their plans to get on the hijacked plane.  
BA: I ain't flying, Hannibal.  
Hannibal: BA, you're going to be ground crew on this one. You're little red tenny's will never leave the asphalt.

**for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Setting: In the 'belly' of the Boeing (The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing)  
Scene: BA tries to jump out of the plane while it makes its take-off. Murdock plows into him as the hatch shuts.

Quick cut to scene: Boeing in the air.

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**

Setting: Venezuela, fake crash site (In Plane Sight)  
Scene: Face punches Murdock, BA and Hannibal catch him.

Setting: Beachfront house, back porch (The Doctor is Out)  
Scene: BA leaves the patio in a hurry. Murdock runs after him.

**but I've got it all here in my heart.**

Setting: VA, outside grounds (Curtain Call)  
Scene: BA turns his back on Murdock, and smiles conspiratorially at the others.

Setting: Somewhere on the road (Alive at Five)  
Scene: Face holds the watch Murdock had just given him, a stunned look on his face.

**I want you to know I know the truth,**

Setting: Inside work compound (Bad Day on the Border)  
Scene: Face and BA are in converted vehicle, newly rescued Hannibal stands next to them.  
Hannibal: Alright, now. Whose plan was this?  
Face: Not mine.  
BA: Not mine.  
Hannibal: Then whose?  
Face: Murdock.

**of course I know it.**

Setting: Inside work/slave compound (Bad Day on the Border)  
Scene: BA confirms it was Murdock's idea. Hannibal looks at the sky in the direction Murdock's chopper was last seen, considering.

**I would be nothing without you**.

Setting: Clayton ranch (Curtain Call)  
Scene: Russ Clayton pulls out a gun. Murdock shouts a warning, and jumps between the gun and Hannibal.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,**

Setting: The Golden Pagoda (The Maltese Cow)  
Scene: BA puts on Murdock's felt hat.

Setting: Garage (Waste 'Em)  
Scene: BA holds up the studded black glove he calls 'Big Lefty'.

**and everything I would like to be?**

Setting: Gino's Restaurant, back door (The Big Squeeze)  
Scene: Murdock and Hannibal get into mock fight with Irish accents, each trying to make himself taller than the other.

Setting: Carolina hills, crash site (Holiday in the Hills)  
Scene: Guys are holding off the locals without anymore ammo.  
Face: Hannibal, sometimes I think you're crazier than Murdock.

**I can fly higher than an eagle,**

Setting: Florida, prison courtyard (Pros and Cons)  
Scene: Hannibal has an impressed look as his trash bag air balloon lifts into the air.

**for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Setting: In the air, cockpit (The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing)  
Scene: Murdock, blinded, talks Hannibal through piloting and landing the plane.

**You are the wind beneath my wings**

Setting: Wild-west show ground (Showdown!)  
Scene: Hannibal, arm draped around Murdock, tries to cheer Murdock up.  
Hannibal: See?  
Murdock: What?  
Hannibal: Well, now, there are great, famous, but unknown heroes


End file.
